tower atacked by zombies
by vash55
Summary: au the world is over run exept for small safe houses two of wich are titans tower and east tower. the rest of the living are nomads that dont know or cant get to safe houses the fourty people in the titans tower must fight to live is this unforgiving worl


Disclaimer: I own no titans or the tower or city.

This is **au** so Terra never joined slade but zombies have overrun the world some small safe places still are operational but the majority of the living are now nomads that have not found one of these "safe houses" yet and wander the land.

Bios will be set up at the end of the chapter the character is introduced in

How long has it been? How many died? How long must this go on before we die too? If they get in were will we go? So many questions and too few answers.

"So multi how is the agriculture going?" robin asked multi a sixteen year old with multiple super powers witch is what gives him the name "multi".

"we are trying to find out the best way to give us more room for farming but keep the stone wall and get the proper sources of water" multi seemed to have a proper response to all there problems. Although dissocial he kept peace among the forty people living in the tower. His reasonable outlook mixed with the way he seemed to know the right time to have the perfect emotion to get others to work and his seemingly random knowledge it was obvious how he was held back in school twice yet remained one of the smartest people any titan had ever known. He utilized all of the powers available in ways no one had thought of.

"So when do you expect to have enough land to start crops?" robin asked this last question with some hesitation. He knew they would have to have the planting part done in two weeks because he had borrowed a farmer's almanac from multi.

"As soon as they let me get a word in I'll explain how we can filter ocean water to make it potable and the best thing is my entire set up only needs terra to make it happen." Multi had only known the titans for a short time but had made a connection with terra, raven, and beast boy. he had heaped terra use her powers in new ways, had tolerated beast boy and was the first person to tell him how powerful he was, he had even gotten raven to smile at him in record time, he had spent time with cyborg talking about weapons and the best way to program auto guns and cannons but it was a working relationship, he respected robin and ran most things by him before doing anything. After robin gave him his own team (mostly people he already knew) and shared control over the other survivors they went off to do there own projects but kept in contact because both of them knew communication was the one thing that could keep them all alive.

"I think they are calming down now you should go I have to help cyborg with the generators" with that robin departed leaving multi thinking how him and robin might be able to get this place prepared for a prolonged zombie attack.

"Now if you all are ready to hear others opinions maybe you will hear me I think that if terra is up to it we can add the land we need with a way to get fresh water at the same time. She can take sand from the bottom of the sea move it over the rock wall than using that sand give us a larger plot of land along with moving the wall out more it may be hard but we can add a dip in the ground for a pond by our parameter and when we need water terra can make the part of the wall separating the ditch from the sea into fine sand water will go through the sand filling the ditch making it a pond and the sand will filter the water going through it making it potable after the pond is full she can turn the sand back into our wall." Multi's idea was good and terra started on it immediately. "The only problem is that the ground here may not have enough nurturance to keep the plants alive. We will have to go into the city for supplies we also need toilet paper and more books to keep us busy we may also want to more ammo for the guns we have."

"How many have to go?" raven asked walking out of the tower.

"We shouldn't take more than five or six it all the people have powers." multi was shore he had his numbers right.

"Ok let's get some people together unless you know who you want to bring." Raven had a feeling he knew exactly who he wanted to bring.

"I think Shade, you, Beast Boy, Drake, Martyr, Huitz and I would do well." multi explained.

"Than we should go in a few hours when it's dark." Raven left to meditate for the last few hours and multi went to get the others ready.

Character bios

Multi

Powers- paper magic (read on you will get the idea) sound conversion (think Cyborg's cannon, being able to walk with out making a sound, making a shield with sound, using sound to pop ear drums making enemies cower in pain or in the case of zombies making them def, other applications will be reveled later.) fast healing

Skills-Random things that he has learned over the years of watching the science channel, he is also good with medieval weapons (Eurasian- broad sword, mace, flail, bow, staff, all pull arm weapons, some dire weapons dire double sided, claymore not the bomb the big ass sword, bastard sword). Damn good with a shot gun too

Age-16

Race-He's white

Build-Hefty but loosing fat and gaining mussel, tall

Shade

Power-Phase through solid objects, caries glock

Skills-She is an accomplished marshal artist and has adapted that and her power to make her a formidable unarmed opponent, can soot glock well

Age-17

Race-Also white

Build-Curvy and tall, vary sexy especially in costume

Drake

Power-Super strong and his skin is nearly impenetrable

Skills-Combat training, survival training, kick boxing, if it has bullets he can fire it

Age-18

Race-Black

Build-Large and muscley

Martyr

Power-Can sprout wings at will

Skills-She thinks on her feet, can pick locks, and carries 357 revolver w/ scope

Age-15

Race-Black

Build-Small but sturdy, good looking too

Huitz (comes from Huitzilopochtli the Aztec god of the sun)

Power-None but is dr. light's old apprentice who found excuses to not fight the titans

Skills-Vary book smart, makes light weapons out of small amounts of material

Age-16

Race-White (from France)

Build-Small and lanky

Ok no comment about grammar other comments welcome so review plz

I need to know you read **show me the love! **So if you request I could write longer chapters but this one took a long time I don't type vary fast but with practice I should get faster


End file.
